jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals
JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals is a game that was originally released in 2002, then titled Jumpstart Advanced Preschool. It has since been released alongside other JumpStart Advanced Preschool games. It is intended to teach a preschool curriculum. Characters *Frankie *Eleanor *Casey *Kisha *Pierre *Hopsalot *CJ *Edison Game Play In this game, Frankie has started an adopt-a-pet program for homeless pets. The player explores an interactive preschool classroom and helps take care of pets. As the player completes activities, they receive rewards for their pets, such as treats and toys. Once the pet is fully cared for, the player and Frankie will find a new home for it. Activities *'Pick a Pet' - Choose a pet that you'd like to take care of. There are seven pets: a puppy, a kitten, a hamster, a bunny, a lizard, a turtle, and a parrot. The pet that you choose will appear in the classroom's playroom. You can choose a different pet at any time, and any rewards you collected will be saved when you switch over to another pet. *'Magic Chalk' - Kisha will draw a picture on the chalkboard. You have to find the letter that begins the name of the object Kisha drew. Letters will appear on the chalkboard, and Kisha will sound out each letter sound. Press the space-bar when the correct letter appears. *'Bubble Pop' - Eleanor will specify a letter. Click on all of the bubbles that have that letter inside of them. Move a mouse over a bubble with a letter to hear Eleanor say the letter out loud. You must find three correct letters to receive a reward. You can also click on the bar of soap to hear the alphabet song. *'Shape Tag' - Casey will specify which shapes you need to tag. Different shapes will move around the screen. Click on all of the shapes that match Casey's requirements. *'Picture Perfect' - Help put the animals in the correct order so that Frankie can photograph them. In the first two difficulty levels, you have to arrange the animals from smallest to largest. In the third level, you have to look at the pattern formed by the animals on the stumps, and then choose the animal that completes the pattern. *'Balloon Animals' - Look at the pictures of balloons on the flag, and find the balloons that match. After you give Casey the balloons that he needs, he will make a balloon animal. Help Casey to make three balloon animals in order to receive a reward. *'Animal Mask' - Create an animal mask using stickers and paint. There are five sticker categories: ears, head shapes, eyes, mouths, and accessories. Each category has eight stickers. After you place your stickers on the page, you can color them in using the paints. Create a mask that uses one sticker from each category to earn a pet reward. *'Music Maker' - First, choose one of three bands to get started. Each band plays a certain type of music, either classical, jazz, or rock. Move the mouse over a band member to hear them play their instrument. Click and drag instruments from the stage to the grid on the music sheet to create a song. You can arrange the instruments any way you like. Click on the play button when you are ready to hear your song. There are also three instrument buttons at the left of the grid. You can play these any time during the song by clicking on them. Create a song that uses every space in the grid to earn a pet reward. *'Rhyme Time' - Help Eleanor finish her poems. Eleanor will say a word, and ask for a word that rhymes with it. Move the mouse over the pictures to hear each word. Then click and drag the correct picture to the storybook. Once you have completed two rhymes, Eleanor will read the poem, and you'll receive a reward. *'Playroom' - This is where you can play with your pet using the rewards you've collected. Click on any pet reward in your toolbar and then click on the pet to interact with it. You can also click on the television to watch short music videos from Barnyard Rhythm & Moos, or click on the music compact disks near the stereo to hear music. If you created a mask in the Animal mask activity, it will appear on the wall. If you created a song in the Music Maker activity, it will play when you click on the red music compact disk case. After you have used all four pet rewards to interact with your pet, a hot air balloon will appear on the paper on the wall. Clicking on it will take you to the Cloud Maze activity. *'Cloud Maze' - Use the mouse to maneuver the hot air balloon around the clouds and find homes for the pets. When you find a home you like, click on it to place the pet there. After you drop off the pet, you will receive a postcard from its new family. Educational Concepts *Counting *Uppercase and Lowercase Letters *Phonics *Colors *Shapes *Sizes *Patterns *Art *Music Songs The songs that are listed in italics are not on the audio compact disk. * ''Frankie and the Baby Animals'' * * * I Am a Horse * Rest Your Head * Bunny Hip-hop * Barn House Rock * * Cat and Mouse Song * * Gallery Screenshots adp pick a pet.png|Pick a Pet adp classroom.png|The classroom adp magic chalk.png|Magic Chalk adp bubble pop.png|Bubble Pop adp shape tag.png|Shape Tag adp picture perfect level2.png|Picture Perfect adp balloon animals level1.png|Balloon Animals adp animal mask.png|Animal Mask adp music2.png|Music Maker adp rhyme poem.png|Rhyme Time adp playroom.png|Playroom adp cloud maze.png|Cloud Maze Adp cloud maze postcard.png|Receiving a postcard Box Art JumpAhead PetFriends.jpg|GB release box art Jsadp_german_boxart.jpg|German release box art frenchenglishversion.jpg|French-Candian Box Art JSAPreschoolSwedishBX.jpg|Swedish box art Videos JumpStart Advanced Preschool intro References Category:Games Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:Preschool Products Category:Games that teach counting Category:Games that teach phonics Category:Kisha Category:JumpStart Advanced series Category:Frankie